


maybe (it was the stars)

by moontaekoos



Series: Save Me A Spark [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established SeongJoong, Fluff, High School Reunions, M/M, Prom, Proposals, Reminiscing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, give this a chance, graphic description of whipped seongjoong, hongjoong was pressured in highschool, i still dont know how to tag, this is uncharacteristically fluffy of me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontaekoos/pseuds/moontaekoos
Summary: Hongjoong received an email from his past, reminisces about feeling like a headless chicken in a pressure cooker, and Seonghwa has a few tricks under his sleeve."My entire life, I hoped and dreamed and wished to find someone like you. Someone who isn't perfect to the world, but perfect for me. It sucks that I didn't get to ask you for prom the first time around, but I'm here now."A spinoff / prologue story forhearts are only open (when they break)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Save Me A Spark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929877
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	maybe (it was the stars)

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt at fluff!!! yes!!! me!!! writing fluff!!!  
> this is technically a prequel for another work but you can read it on its own hehe please let me know what you think! :)

Hongjoong was staring at his emails with disgust written all over his face. Obviously, he's not the best at hiding his emotions, especially from Seonghwa.

"What's gotten you so annoyed there, love?" Seonghwa said, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong's back. This seemed to soothe the latter, who just sighed a little while angling over his laptop so Seonghwa can see the email in question.

Now it's Seonghwa's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"A highschool reunion? What's wrong about it?" Seonghwa asked, and Hongjoong steeled himself from all the explaining he's gonna do.

"Well… do you want the long or short version?" Hongjoong said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I like you, so the short version please!" Seonghwa said, which earned a little giggle and a playful swat from Hongjoong's little hand.

"You're being adorable right now so I'm gonna let this one pass… But since you asked for the short version, well you already know I was our student council president, right? Well, my entire senior year was so busy that I never had time for friends." Hongjoong pouted, and Seonghwa felt his heart clench a little bit.

"But basically, I never felt like I belonged anywhere in highschool. I didn't have any close friends because I was too busy… Well, no one aside from San and Wooyoung." 

Seonghwa gently plucked Hongjoong from his computer chair and held him in a gentle embrace, not letting his attention away from his partner's story.

"And I guess I didn't mind at the time, actually. Until prom season came around. I was too busy planning the entire thing that I just realized that I didn't have a date until last minute? So, yeah. I kinda hate high school because I felt like a headless chicken in a pressure cooker?" Hongjoong said with a sad, passive laugh.

Seonghwa cradled Hongjoong's face in both of his hands, making the latter feel comfortably small. He wouldn't admit it to anyone ever, but being held like this, in Seonghwa's loving arms, makes him feel cared for and priceless.

"You're the farthest from being a _headless chicken_ , Hongjoong. Look at you, you've come such a long way since highschool! You're successful, intelligent, and attractive! The fact that they didn't swoon all over you is such a mystery to me." Hongjoong scoffed at the cheesiness, but Seonghwa knew he made his mark.

The disgusted look on Hongjoong's face wasn't seen again that night, and the reunion invitation email found its way to the deleted items folder.

And that's the last time the prom thing was brought up. Well, at least that's what Hongjoong thought.

⋆⋆⋆

Being the extremely busy person that he is, Hongjoong constantly found himself forgetting non-work related occasions. The most significant of which is his own birthday.

So there he was, coming home from a very long day at work, and was greeted with an empty apartment. 

On a normal day, Seonghwa would've made it home long before he did, but the note on the counter said otherwise.

_'Will be home late, had to work on something important. I'll be home as soon as I can. Happy birthday, love'_

The note was sitting on top of a neatly wrapped box, which Hongjoong carefully unwrapped - the bow was so meticulously crafted that he couldn't bring himself to ruin the pretty thing.

Inside was a corsage, and Hongjoong couldn't be more confused. 

_What's this got to do with my birthday?_

As if anticipating the questions in his head, Hongjoong found yet another note tucked underneath the corsage.

_'Please wear this and come to the rooftop, please? -SH'_

Ah, so this is the _'something important'._

To be honest, Hongjoong just expected a simple romantic dinner, maybe some candles and flowers… But nothing could've prepared him from what was waiting on the rooftop.

The first thing he saw were the fairy lights - the rooftop looked like it was nestled on a bed of stars - and Hongjoong can't help but get slack-jawed at how magical everything looked and felt.

Romantic music can be heard all around, and he can recognize the songs from his teenage years, precisely the songs popularized when he was in highschool, during… _prom season._

There was a makeshift red carpet laden with flower petals, most of them the handiwork of his best friends, San and Wooyoung, who were giggling like teenagers. Behind them were the rest of their closest friends, slow dancing to the gentle serenade of the night.

Hongjoong followed the carpeted path that ended at Seonghwa's feet, and by then, the two of them can't fight the goofy grins on their faces.

"Hey, your corsage is crooked." Seonghwa teased, reaching out to straighten out Hongjoong's corsage and pulling him closer by the waist.

"What is all this?" Hongjoong asked, completely ignoring the blush creeping on his cheeks.

Instead of answering, Seonghwa offered his hand, as if asking him to dance. Hongjoong couldn't find it in his heart to resist.

The stars on the night sky and the fairy lights combined couldn't even rival the shine in Seonghwa's eyes, and Hongjoong finally gave up on stopping the fit of giggles blooming from his lips.

The pair started slow dancing to the gentle music, Hongjoong's head safely resting on Seonghwa's chest. It felt safe and warm and nice, as if the world is compensating for every single moment of fatigue and frustration Hongjoong had to go through up until this point.

"I'm just fulfilling a dream." Seonghwa whispered shortly before kissing the top of Hongjoong's head.

Hongjoong looked up, a little confused. Seonghwa seemed to have expected the confusion though.

"My entire life, I hoped and dreamed and wished to find someone like you. Someone who isn't perfect to the world, but _perfect for me._ It sucks that I didn't get to ask you for prom the first time around, but I'm here now." Seonghwa stopped the dance to take both of Hongjoong's hands in his, and slowly went down on one knee.

Someone squealed, but Hongjoong couldn't be bothered to check who it was.

"...And I promise you wouldn't need to dance alone for the rest of your life, because I'm here now, and I'll always be here. Please make my dreams come true, marry me?" Seonghwa said, propping open a little ring box with a gorgeous ring inside.

Everyone held their breath, and for a few moments there, Seonghwa felt like his entire fate was resting in Hongjoong's little capable hands.

"Wow, I'm… Wow." Hongjoong stutters, taken completely by surprise. Seonghwa let him take his time, understanding that this isn't an average question he's just dropped on Hongjoong.

"I'm… Someone's... Dream?" Hongjoong asked with a shaky voice, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"You're all my dreams combined and more." Seonghwa said, and it took all of Hongjoong's strength not to scream in glee, because _how is he so lucky?_

_How is he so lucky to be found by someone who looks at him and sees their future and dreams?_

_Maybe it was the stars.  
Their bright little glow lit their way to each other._

"Yes… Yes? Yes! I'll marry you!" Hongjoong blurted out, as if convincing himself that the moment was indeed real.

Seonghwa immediately took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Hongjoong's finger. It fit perfectly, like everything in this moment seems to be.

Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa close and crashed their lips together, and in that moment, all the fireworks in the world were dull in comparison.

"You're on a roll tonight." Hongjoong teased, resting his forehead against Seonghwa's.

"...on a roll?"

"You made my dream come true tonight too."

And that's the last thing Hongjoong can say before San quickly switched the music to festive beats, turning up the night into a roaring celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome to chat with me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/starsforhwa) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/starsforhwa) :)


End file.
